The Next Best Thing
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: When Genesis loved Sephiroth so strongly, but couldn't stand the sight of him, he settles for the next best thing. Genesis/Zack YAOI Oneshot. Lemon. Lime. Slash.


FINALLY

I manage to spew out a story for a pairing that I think will become my new OTP... because Genny is so fricking LOVELY!

He's kinda like me... 'cept I don't hug apples, I eat them XD

This is for Smoothie-Chan because, well, blates really.

Disclaimer - Chaos hereby does not own Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal, Lazard or Zack. But she hereby does own YOU.

* * *

**The Next Best Thing…**

aka

**The Kitten's A Tease**

Everyone is a victim to vanity, and none thought of themselves as highly as Genesis Rhapsodos – he liked to think that he was amazing at anything and everything, all at the same time.

However, he only had to look at his dear friend General Sephiroth to know that his fantasy was far from the truth.

He didn't like the fact, so if at all possible, he abstained his eyes from the silver-haired prodigy. It wasn't easy when the arrogant redhead lusted after the General all the time, a lusting that he could only live out in his dreams. He guessed he would have to look elsewhere in disappointment, but everyone in Shin-Ra knew what an arrogant, vindictive arse Genesis was, so his quest was looking quite bleak. And then the adorable 2nd class Zack Fair bounded into Lazard's office half way through a meeting screaming Angeal's name over and over again.

Said burly SOLDIER groaned and slunk back into his seat, bracing himself as "Zack the Puppy" launched himself onto his tutor repetitively proclaiming his thanks for signing his name down for a big mission coming up in Wutai. Genesis eyed the boy over a few times, especially noting his open and gleaming violet eyes and cute smile. 

The sort of smile he could imagine seeing a lot more; a smile on a pretty face he would love to see wincing in a painful pleasure.

That day, Zack Fair had no idea of Genesis' plans for him. He simply went along bringing light and energy to the office, and drowned in the attention given to him by the scarlet 1st Class.

Angeal watched his best friend's predatory movements on his student, and sighed at Zack's obliviousness. 

The 2nd class didn't twig until Genesis one day suddenly lurched forwards during a conversation and gently dragged his warm lips across his tense jaw. A jaw which then dropped in shock. The image that crossed Genesis' mind at that point nearly drove him over his limit of control. He could easily picture his hands knotted in Zack's spikes as the 2nd class kneeled in front of him and gently ran his tongue along Genesis' member. Keeping his thoughts subdued, Genesis managed to smile, even chuckling as he raised his hand to replace Zack's jaw.

Since then, Zack had found himself falling more and more for the SOLDIER each day. Up until the point where Genesis had claimed the boy for him self, and had moved the 2nd class into his large, slightly more luxurious apartment.

The door slammed shut and Zack collapsed exhausted on the sofa underneath the window that took up a whole of the far wall. Genesis looked up from his book, smirking slightly at the boy's position – sprawled out comfortably on the chocolate leather, arms stretched along the back and his legs far apart. Before he lowered LOVELESS down to the kitchen surface, the redhead called out "Tiring day?"

Zack replied with some incomprehensible grunt and exhaled loudly.

Sliding off the work surface, Genesis grabbed a tray that he'd finished preparing when his lover was set to arrive. "Would some of your favourite help you relax?" He sauntered over to the sofa and settled on his knees between the 2nd class' legs. He set the tray of assorted fruits and fondue chocolate onto the coffee table to his right and stared at Zack as his nose began to twitch – picking up the tantalizing scents of fresh raspberries and dark chocolate. He raised his head, violet instantly catching on the stark green eyes of the elder. He smiled, "What are you thinking, little kitten?" He slid one arm of the backrest and ruffled Genesis' hair affectionately.

The latter had to hold back a hiss, he hated his hair being touched, but he knew that not only would it spoil the moment, but it would also be getting a hell of a lot more tousled if he got his way – or if he had trained Zack well enough to be able to read between his sweet lines.

"Nothing much," The redhead lengthened his words with a teasing tone as he rose to stand on his knees. His hands gently skimmed along the dark indigo fabric of his uniform trousers. "I've just missed you all day, that's all."

Zack smiled warmly down at his lover, waiting for him to rise for a kiss that never came. Instead, Genesis lowered his head to trail a line of hot kisses along his inner thigh. Zack groaned quietly, grasping tightly to the backrest with one hand to keep from sliding off the leather.

Genesis smirked and nuzzled into the sensitive warmth he found between his legs.

"Kitten, don't tease me,"

The reaction that came was not the reaction Zack expected. The Genesis he knew would have eagerly removed all fabric barriers and continued his actions uninterrupted, but instead Genesis completely removed himself from his legs, preferring to curl up on his lap.

He gently placed his lips at the crook of Zack's neck before reaching over to the table to pick up a raspberry smothered in white chocolate.

He held it to Zack's lips; the latter hastily ate it up. The gesture was repeated and mirrored between the two until all the fruit was gone, and there was only one pot of 85 percent dark chocolate left.

Zack eyed it up hungrily, but was denied access to it by a simply flick of the redhead's hands. The teenager squawked and watched was Genesis left over and picked up the little white pot. He then silently lifted Zack's left hand and dunked his index finger into the lukewarm paste. Zack's violet eyes remained on his lover, following the movement of his finger up to Genesis' rosy lips.

Quickly flashing his green eyes up to Zack's, Genesis smirked and slipped the very tip of the younger's finger into his mouth. He groaned slightly as the redhead's hot tongue brushed against his skin, devouring the chocolate before slipping another inch into his mouth. Each time, he sucked harder and harder, his tongue twisting around more; he dragged his teeth lightly down the flesh, and coveted the taste of the sugar and sweat. Genesis kept those fingers in his mouth as he worked around his teenage lover, unclipping his braces and flinging them, disgusted to the side. He only briefly removed Zack to take off the 2nd Class' sweater, then his trousers. Zack stared as Genesis then stood up and stripped himself down, leaving his clothes spread around the room.

The two naked men then embraced on the sofa, the redhead straddling his young lover, grinding against him to arouse both erections. Zack groaned; his fingers subconsciously latched onto Genesis' slim hips, aiding the man's movements against him. The redhead smirked, loving the friction and loving Zack's face as he bit his bottom lip and rested his head back against the sofa's back, his hips jolting up to meet his.

He pushed Zack back onto the sofa, lifting his legs up around his waist. He took Zack's left hand in his own and rose his moist finger to his lips. 

Violet eyes widened as he wondered what his partner was up to.

Once the redhead had sufficiently coated the long digits, he guided them down to delicate circled Zack's entrance before slipping one finger into him. Zack gasped; Genesis smirked, leaning down only to gently peck his pursed lips. Moments later, the redhead added another one of Zack's fingers into the fray, keeping his wrist firmly on the 2nd Class' to prevent an escape. Once again he leant down to the teenage, but bypassed his lips and whispered in his ear – he first words in the entire game "Scissor yourself,"

Zack did so, moving his index and middle finger in a motion to widen himself out for Genesis.

"Find your self,"

With one sharp push of his wrist, Zack brushed up against his own prostate, his breath hitched as he touched the sensitive spot. Genesis' evil smirk grew and he commanded that Zack should continue the motion on his own. To afraid to disobey on fear of the redhead's temper, Zack did so.

The 1st Class pulled away and sat on the opposite armrest, watching as he favourite toy defiled himself before him. His hand ventured down to his swollen member, he softly slid his warm palm along it's length, waiting till droplets of pre emerged from his head. He smiled, spreading the moisture along his hot skin, adding a little more lubrication to that Zack had prepared already. Sat between Zack's spread legs on the sofa and after shooing away the teenager's hand, picked the boy up to straddle his lap. He held him back into his arms and positioned himself at Zack's tender entrance and gingerly kissed his lips before sliding almost completely inside. Once again, Zack's breath caught in his throat and he bit into his bottom lip. As he closed his eyes, he felt one of Genesis' hands snaking round to his front to curl around his manhood and began slipping purposefully irregular over it. 

As the redhead's thrusts and pumping took Zack away from his consciousness, his head fell light and he fell back onto the soft couch. Genesis smirked, adapted and continued penetrating his young lover. He searched a few times for the boy's soft spot before he knew he found it when he earned a sharp cry of his name. Zack's hands reached out to him, one curled around his back, the other tangled in his long hair, pulling his moist and parted lips down to Zack's panting mouth. He groaned the 2nd Class' name as he momentarily tightened around him. The pace of his hand quickened, he could feel his release nearing – a fact that Zack knew too by the desperation and frequency of his shouts – and he would have the teenager come before him. 

He stared down as violet eyes began to cloud over and the boy began rapidly mewling and groaning with the occasional "Genesis". He casual kissed the boy one more time before ramming himself hard into Zack's prostate, rewarded in a loud scream of his name and the boy's seed splattered over his flat stomach.

Zack lay exhausted underneath him, moving his hips in time with the redhead's thrusts, pushing back against him, getting his length just a little more deeper inside him. With one last kiss on Zack's lips, and one more shout of the 2nd Class' name, Genesis came inside his young lover and joined him contently in paradise.

Everyone is a victim to vanity, and none thought of themselves as highly as Genesis Rhapsodos – he liked to think that he was amazing at anything and everything, all at the same time. But there has only ever been one man he'd have been willing to share his limelight with, but he couldn't stand the man – so he settled with the next best thing.

* * *

And if you were feeling a little content and happy with that here's a little bonus to spoil it all for you. There where some days – like today – Hollander was glad he had the crap little room that looked directly into Genesis' front room.


End file.
